


Negged

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Horny Teenagers, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James lures Roxanne to a classroom at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negged

**Author's Note:**

> May Madness Prompts: "Promise that you'll never make me do that again" and Next Gen pairings.

The door to the classroom clicked shut and Roxanne turned to glare at James.

“I almost got caught by Peeves!” she said, shakily, “Promise me you’ll never make me do that again.”

James just smiled up at her in that infuriating way of his. His lanky body was stretched out. Sitting behind the teacher’s desk with his feet up on it.

“I don’t recall making you do anything, Roxy,” he said sardonically.

“You said...”

“I _invited_ you to come here. I didn't make you. You totally had a choice.”

“Invited me, well after curfew!” Roxanne said sharply.

“Yes, past all the teachers and scary ghosts as well. Well done.” James said, swinging his legs off the table and coming to his feet. “Much braver than usual. Your dad would be so proud.”

Roxanne glared. Anyone who knew who her, much less her cousins, knew taking after her father was not on top of her list of priorities. James delighted in annoying her.

“What do you want James?”

“You know what I want.” His chocolate brown eyes could have projected great friendliness but instead they were obviously looking her up and down, linger on her hips and the way the thin school jumper clung to her chest. Roxanne’s cheeks burned, but that was the only thing, the whole room seemed to get a couple of degrees hotter.

“Keep wanting.” Roxanne blurted out. Keep Dreaming she’d meant. James’ smile grew broader, he stepped closer.

“I figure you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t interested.”

He was far too close. She could see the first traces of stubble on his cheeks. His fingers brush some strands of frizzy black hair away from her face. Roxanne exhaled, a great sigh of breath she hadn’t known she was holding and raised her face to James’ to go with the flow.

Half a minute later she was pushed up against the glass room door, squirming. James had one hand at her breast and the other inside her knickers. The two fingers up inside her making beckoning motions.

“That’s it, my baby. That’s it. Give it up. I knew you wanted this.”

His breath was hot on her neck and Roxanne only whimpered in response, feeling herself leak wetness all over his thrusting fingers.

James Sirius Potter was an infuriated git, she thought. But he had magic fingers.


End file.
